1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new custom-designed foot racquet sports toy to increase play, but not limited to the play, and action for the sport of footbag.
2. Related Information
The game of kicking a small footbag filled with plastic pellets has become an American sport of leisure for many young men and women between the ages of 10 and 25. The skill level required for advanced play is difficult to master. These skills require very well developed full body motion control and considerable foot and leg coordination to actively participate. Play has historically been repetitious and monotonous. Many good to advanced players lose interest after only a few sessions.
Footbag play has been internationally recognized as a sport and has a website designated for the registration of active footbag clubs. The website is www.footbag.org. There are several hundred active footbag clubs worldwide with thousands of registered members. The clubs help promote advanced play and sportsmanship through nationally recognized championship freestyle play complete with official rules and a governing board to regulate play.
There are not currently any foot racquets available. One reason for this may be that the human foot via the toes is not capable of grasping a racquet by the foot without some sort of attachment device. There is a large variety of hand held racquets, but not a single reference to foot racquet design could be found, due in part to the seemingly impossible idea of grasping a racquet with toes. Thus, what is needed is a foot racquet that attaches, for example, via the shoelaces of a standard laceable tennis shoe.
A human foot does not have an opposing thumb style appendage which enables a human being to grasp a racquet by the foot. A human foot has no intuitive way for a human being to grasp and use a racquet with the foot and leg. Thus, the idea of attaching a racquet to the foot is not obvious to launch a projectile. No prior art exists to demonstrate a similar or existing model for comparison. In one embodiment, this invention presents a foot racquet that attaches via the shoelaces of a standard laceable shoe such as a tennis shoe.
When used as a sports toy, the foot racquet of the invention may be used with a foot bag or other small sports ball. Conventionally, a high flying, extremely fast playing action is not currently available to a player kicking a footbag without the use of a foot racquet device. The foot racquet design was conceived to increase the playing height and action of the sport of footbag. Although not fully restricted to the sport of footbag, the sport of footbag is an ideal frame of reference to introduce this innovative sports toy. The racquet design allows a person with lower skill levels to participate in play. The action off the xe2x80x9cmini-trampoline designxe2x80x9d also allows more advanced players the option of super high kicking action.ng a footbag without the use of a foot racquet device.
The invention includes a racquet style mini trampoline designed for attachment to a standard tennis shoe via the shoelaces. The foot racquet allows for a controlled kicking action that allows a player to project a ball or footbag further than with a conventional shoe kicking action.
Accordingly, the invention works towards achieving the following:
(a) To provide for an attachment point from the foot to the racquet.
(b) To provide a stable kicking surface from which to launch a more controlled kick of a round ball or an uneven footbag surface.
(c) To provide for action/play with any ball whether specifically designed for play with a foot racquet or not.
(d) To provide for any style of shoe for attachment, such as where the shoe has standard shoelaces.
(e) To provide no other attachment necessary for play.
(f) To provide a vinyl sheath as a kicking surface with Drist brand rivets attached for durability and stability should one or more elastic bands break during play. The attached drawings show a continuous elastic band. The invention may also include the attachment of the vinyl sheath to the elastic materials that can make adjustments for different levels of player skill levels.
(g) To provide a lower skill level for players that do not possess the physical coordination necessary for some types of footbag play.
(h) To provide a training aid for soccer players.
(i) To provide a physical fitness device for use by coaches and Physical Education Instructors seeking to improve foot eye coordination.
(j) To provide a straight kicking motion similar to American National Football League kicking style. This acts to reduce injuries from the awkward side motion of hackey sack kick play.
(k) To provide for a longer and stronger kick when kicked dead center of the target area.
(l) To make the sport of Footbag a field sport that can now utilize a much larger and more dynamic field of play.
(m) To provide for a more sensitive feel to the kick.
(n) To provide a more controlled kick and deliver a footbag to a pre-described target with less effort.
(o) To provide a suitable high speed indoor/arena style sporting environment.
In addition to the above, the invention works towards providing an additional avenue for a sporting event for young people to engage their energy. The lack of interest and the recent fall off in popularity of footbags will be revived through the use and promotion of this device. The need for large numbers of players is reduced. Wherever the foot racquet invention is used, it will provide an additional way to enjoy a sunny day at the park, beach or under the dim light of a street lamp on a hot summer night.
In accordance with an embodiment of the foot racquet invention that works towards enchancing the kicking action of a standard ball or footbag, the foot racquet attaches via shoelaces in a crisscross fashion to a standard tennis shoe. This arrangement works to solve the problem of where a human foot does not have an opposing thumb style appendage which enables a human being to grasp and use a racquet for use by the foot and leg.